Ghosts
Plot A deathbed confession from a career criminal causes to grudgingly re-open a cold case in which a child model was killed. Cast Main cast * Dennis Farina as Detective Joe Fontana * Jesse L. Martin as Detective Ed Green * S. Epatha Merkerson as Lieutenant Anita Van Buren * Sam Waterston as Executive A.D.A. Jack McCoy * Annie Parisse as A.D.A. Alexandra Borgia * Fred Dalton Thompson as D.A. Arthur Branch Guest cast * Raymond J. Barry as Robert Dolan * David Vadim as Johnny Zona * Quentin Mare as Nick Zona * John Dossett as Judge Martin Schnell * Jim Bracchitta as Defense Attorney Jason Goidell * Lee Tergesen as Defense Attorney Heller * Diane Agostini as Amy Dolan * Victor Arnold as Jimmy Flood * Ellen Blake as Ruth Zona * Jim Coope as George Vendetti * Shayna Ferm as Suzanne Giles * Ari Fliakos as Dan Flood * Gano Grills as Kenny Mohammed * Leslie Hendrix as Dr. Elizabeth Rodgers * Connie Winston as Judge Shirley Taylor * Kristina Klebe as Jill Dupree * Jonathan Partington as Donny Boyd * P.J. Sosko as Steve Vendetti * Baylen Thomas as Reporter * Manon Halliburton as Female Reporter * Chris Barnes as Uniform #2 * Michael Devine as Uniform #3 * Andrew Aninsman as Narcotics Officer (uncredited) * Jonathan Blitt as Jared (uncredited) * Stewart Summers as Detective (uncredited) References *Elements of this episode appear to be ripped from the headlines of the ongoing JonBenét Ramsey case. Quotes :Jack McCoy: If I were you, Mr. Dolan, I'd hate the police too. The press, the D.A.'s office, me . . . but I'd hate the person who killed my daughter more. ---- :Alexandra Borgia: I just got off the phone with Mr. Dolan. He called me a miserable cow. ---- :Arthur Branch: Keep your month shut and put your witness on the stand. If Fontana said he didn't make a promise, he didn't make a promise. ---- :Anita Van Buren: McCoy wants a slam dunk... :Joe Fontana: I'd like a house in South Hampton. :Anita Van Buren: And I wanna keep my damn job. ---- :Jack McCoy Fontana: So his brother is willing to testify that he confessed to killing the victim? :Joe Fontana: Yeah, he's a decent guy. :Jack McCoy: Any arrests? :Joe Fontana: Two months for assault. :Jack McCoy: I thought he was a decent guy? ---- :Alexandra Borgia: I'll cancel my date. :Jack McCoy: You sure? :Alexandra Borgia: Yeah, he's pretty annoying anyway. ---- :Jack McCoy: Keep this quiet. We don't want the media calling us stupid just yet. Not until we know we are stupid. ---- Background information and notes *Kenny Muhammed is described as 'an ordained Muslim cleric'. Muslim clerics (imams) are not formally ordained. The definition of imam depends on the Islamic sect in question, but it can refer to the leader of a prayer group, a religious scholar, or the person who leads prayers at a mosque. No ordination ceremony is required to do any of these things. Category:L&O episodes